The Elemental Trio Returns to Equestria
by london1597
Summary: I have finally gotten the chance to upload a sequel. Not finished yet, but more parts will be uploaded through the course of January and Febuary. Hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

One day in the land of Equestria, Trixie was continuing to manage the kingdom. She was conversing in the castle with Twilight and Rainbow about the return of their queen, Celestia! "Come on… Where is she…?" Rainbow said impatiently. "Come on Rainbow, you can't rush her! She has to revolve around the universe for crying out loud!" Twilight said. "Can both of you quiet down; I think I see her!" Trixie said as she pointed outside the window. A rainbow flew into the castle, and Celestia came galloping on it. She walked to her throne, and all the ponies knelt before her. "Celestia… we are so happy you have returned!" Twilight said. "Rise up, my everlasting ponies… I have seen that you have done a great act of destroying the dark forces that have paved our land…" "Well, we had a little help, three boys to be exact!" Trixie said as she walked to the TV in the corner of the room. She turned it on, and it showed London, Josh, and Fernando! "These three helped us in our fight against the darkness!" "Well, they deserve to be rewarded… Bring them here!" Trixie had a grin on her face. "Oh don't worry, they'll come, no doubt about it!" Trixie said as she tuned the TV. Rainbow whispered in Trixie's ear. "Are you sure; didn't London say that he would never come back to this horrible place?" "Don't worry; Josh will find a way to bring him here…"

Chapter 1

A Return to the Kingdom!

Once again on the planet Linus, London and Fernando were trying to make more battle plans, while Josh was relaxing in his room watching MLP. "Shouldn't we get Josh? He needs to be at least using his powers!" Fernando said. "Don't worry; just let him have his time. He'll eventually burn out from a lot of the episodes he's watching, and he'll be back out here with us!" London said as he wiped his forehead. Meanwhile, Josh was still watching MLP, but suddenly, the TV fizzed out! "Huh; what's wrong with the TV…?" Josh said as he walked towards it. As he waked near it, Trixie appeared on the screen! "Hey Trixie, what's going on?" "Josh, we need all of you to come to the castle immediately! The queen wants to speak with you!" "The queen… Celestia? Wow, that's such an honor, but I don't know if London's really up for coming back… He seemed pretty excited about leaving…" "Well… you'll find ways of bringing him here…" Trixie said as the TV turned off. Josh opened the window and called London and Fernando. They walked into the house, and into Josh's room. "What's wrong Josh? Is another planet being terrorized or something?" London asked frantically. "Well, here's the thing… We need to go back to Equestria so we can… meet the queen…" Fernando's face was neutral, but London frowned at the mere thought of returning to that dreadful place. "Are you serious; you're asking me to go back to that stupid planet full of ponies? It hasn't even been a week since we got out of there! Well you can forget it! I'm not stepping into that show anymore!" London said as he began to walk towards the door. "I thought you'd say that…" Josh said as he surged London and Fernando with electricity. They both fell to the floor unconscious, and Josh turned the switch on his TV. It shot a green beam that transported all three of them back into the show! They appeared inside the castle, right in front of Celestia! London and Fernando were still knocked out, and Josh greeted Celestia. "Wow, it's good to finally see you in person! It seems that your acts here last were enough to save our kingdom from the despair of the darkness!" "Well… It was nothing… I…single-handedly destroyed the darkness using my brilliant powers!" Josh said not noticing that London and Fernando were standing right behind him. "Single-handedly, yeah right… I took those dark things out myself… Josh and Fernando helped, but Josh shouldn't act like he did it himself…" London said. "On the prior note, Josh, why did you shock us?" Fernando said aggressively. "I had to; it was the only way to get you two to come here! Besides, it's not like I dragged you to the enemy!" "Oh please; I haven't trusted any pony that I've met here, and I do certainly not trust this "so called queen" of this kingdom!" "Well, it's not like I called all of you here so I could trick you, now would I?" Celestia said as she stared at London with a grin. London frowned back and crossed his arms. "However… I have called you for a good reason… It seems we have a traitor in our kingdom! It's Rarity; she is turning all of our ponies against me! You've got to stop her! She is in the abandoned house near the cliff of this kingdom!" "Don't worry; we'll stop her from taking anyone else!" Josh said as he walked towards the castle door. Fernando followed, but London thought that it was suspicious that a pony would turn on her own queen. "London, come on… we need all the help we can get!" "Hmm… I'm watching you…" London said to Celestia as he walked towards the door. As he walked out, he heard Celestia say, "I'll be watching you too…" London had a surprised look on his face, but he continued to walk with the others. Trixie walked over to Celestia. "My queen, is London bothering you?" "No… he just grows suspicious of me… I can't really blame him…" Celestia said with a smirk on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Traitor is Revealed!

They walked throughout the kingdom, but no one was acting strangely… "Hmph… I think this was a trick played by Celestia!" London said as he crossed his arms again. "Come on London… why would she trick us? She is the queen of this kingdom!" Josh said as the house they were looking for came into sight. They approached the house, which was a dark gray, wooden house, with holes and poorly kept plants within it. They opened the door, and it made a large creaking noise. They walked into the house, and the door slammed shut! "Wow, this house looks horrible…" Josh said as he looked into a hallway. London opened a door and looked inside the room. Fernando took the room on the opposite side, and Josh walked through the back hallway. As London walked into the room, the floor that he was stepping on was making a creaking noise. The door slammed shut, and London was startled. "Is she sure that this house isn't just a haunted house…?" He rifled through some things on a desk in the corner, but as he was doing so, he could hear someone saying something… "Rarity… is the best… now you'll try… on my dress…" "I think that's my cue to leave!" London said as he ran for the door. He saw that the door, which was made of plain old wood, was somehow turned into diamond! "What the heck! How is that even possible?" London said as he ran for the window. He saw that the window was boarded up with diamond planks! "Diamond planks… That's not even real!" London said as he turned around. As he did, he saw a white pony with a diamond sign on her side standing by the door! London almost jumped with terror! "Who are you; and give me one reason why I shouldn't smite you!" "Well, I'm Rarity… and you shouldn't smite me because I performed a most dazzling song for you…" "A song…? I didn't hear a song in here!" "Well, maybe I should sing it again…" she said as she held up a dress. The crystals in the dress shined a light that stunned London in place! "Rarity… is the best… now you'll try… on _this_ dress…" Rarity sung as the crystals began to shine a rainbow light over London. His eye pupils widened and shined the same shine as a finely polished diamond and he couldn't stop whispering "Rarity"! "Now, let's get you fitted alright…?" "Whatever you say… Rarity…" London said calmly.

Meanwhile…

Fernando was searching through the room, and all he found was a small crystal. "Hmm… this crystal might be important, but I won't take any chances." Fernando said as he threw the crystal to the ground. The crystal broke in half, and suddenly, the room began to shake! Fernando grabbed hold of the bookshelf and held on for his life! "What's going on? Why is the room shaking?" Fernando said. The room came to a halt, and Fernando unhanded the bookshelf. "I wonder why the room was shaking…" He walked towards the door, but it wouldn't budge! He pulled it with all of his force, but it wouldn't move! "Well, that's just great…" Fernando tried to throw a fireball at it, but it simply bounced off! "I guess there is no way out of here…" Rarity appeared behind him and tapped his shoulder. Fernando turned around and jumped back with distraught! "Who the heck are you?" "Don't worry… You'll soon know my name perfectly fine…" Rarity said as she held up a blue crystal. It shined a blue streak of light that made Fernando's eyes mimic London's! "Now… what's my name…?" "R-Rarity… That's your name…" "Good job… now you're mine…"

Meanwhile…

Josh was walking through a dark hallway. He could at least see all the doors and windows, but he couldn't see what was in front of him or behind him! "Hmm… I hope London and Fernando are okay…" he thought as he walked towards the last door. The door creaked open, and Josh could hear someone behind him! "Josh… hey Josh…" "Hey, that sounds like London!" Josh said as he turned around. He could see a shadowy figure of him at the end of the hall! London walked forward, but as he walked past a window, Josh could see that he was wearing a dress! "What the- why are you wearing a dress?" "Rarity made it for me… Do you like it…?" London said with a smile on his face. Josh back away and tried to feel for the doorknob. "Um, London… are you…okay?" "Never better… I feel great… and you will too… when you try on one of Rarity's dresses…" Josh ran into the room behind him, but London followed! He closed the door, and Josh began to charge electricity from his hand! Josh leaned up against a brown closet door and held his hand out! Suddenly, the door flew open, and Josh fell to the floor! He looked up, and he could see Rarity's face above him! "Hello… would you like to try on a dress…?" "Um… no; Why would I wear a dress?" Josh said as he jumped up and walked out of the closet. "My dresses will put you into a very good place… in your thoughts…" "Well you can forget it! I am not putting on one of your stupid dresses!" "Josh, where are you?" a voice said in the hallway. "Hey, that sounds like Fernando! Fernando, I am in here!" The door opened to Fernando's face, but Josh was in awe when he saw that Fernando was wearing a dress just like London! "Oh… that's just great!" Josh said sarcastically. "Now that two of you have been broken… it's your turn…" she said as she held up a green crystal. It shined a green light that made Josh's eyes widen, but they didn't sparkle! "Ah… you're trying to fight it…" Josh was using all of his energy to stop her from controlling him, but he was getting weaker and weaker! "I… won't let you… control…me!" Josh said as he held out his hand. He shot an electric blast at the crystal, and it became electrified! It shot electric blasts at everyone in the room! Everyone fell to the floor, and Fernando and London's dresses flew off like dust! They were back in their original clothes! London got up first, and Fernando followed. "What… why do I feel like a lightning strike hit me…?" London said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Not important… However, what is important is that I stopped Rarity from controlling me!" Rarity limped back up in defeat, but she was acting like a totally different person… or pony. "What's going on here? Why are we in this ugly house with these horrible drapes?" "Don't play dumb Rarity! You entranced me and London, and now you're trying to act like you didn't do anything!" "I… I can't remember anything after my conversation with Celestia…" London's face got serious! "Wait, after your conversation with Celestia?" Suddenly, everyone in the room was surrounded in a white aura! They disappeared from the room, and appeared in another dark room in a different house! "What the heck; how did we get here?" Josh asked as he walked towards a door. Just as he reached for the door, the lights came on, and Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Celestia all yelled, "SURPRISE!" London, Josh, and Fernando jumped back in surprise, but Rarity wasn't startled at all! "What the… was this all a joke?" Fernando asked angrily. "Yep; this entire threat was all a hoax! We tricked you so we could plan this party for you all! This was just a thank you for saving our planet!" "Wow… you guys really got us…" Fernando said. "Nice one; I wouldn't have expected anything better than this!" Josh said. Fernando and Josh walked over to the crowd of ponies to start partying, but London wasn't buying it. "There's no way that they faked all of this! This is all a big set-up and I will find out what's really going on!" London thought. "London… aren't you going to go to the party…? Celestia asked as she pushed London towards the other room where the party guests were. "Hey, wait!" London said as he flew into the other room. He landed on the floor, but he picked himself up. He glanced at the doorway, and saw Celestia evilly grinning at him! She shut the door, and he could hear it lock! "Hmm… trapped inside a party… I think I am heading right for the trap in her plan!" London said to himself. "It's time for everyone to drink punch!" Pinkie said as she handed everyone a glass of pink punch. However, she handed London an orange glass of punch! "Hey… why is my punch orange?" "I made yours with very special ingredients, just because, even in despite of how much you hated us, you decided to save our world!" Pinkie said. "Hated implies that I don't hate you anymore, which is not the case! I still hate all of you with the same hatred that I had before I came here!" "Oh well…anyway, everyone, enjoy the punch!" Everyone drank their punch at the same time, but London stared at his glass. "Well…what have I got to lose…" London thought as he drank the punch. Everyone started to dance and have fun; however, London was beginning to pass out! "Urgh… I feel weird… What was in that punch…?" "Oh…just some sugar, food coloring, fruit juice, and…in yours…tranquillizer…" "Tranquillizer; I can't believe this…" "Don't worry, just let it take your body and…make you less of a threat…" Pinkie said. "Fernando…Josh…help me…" "They can't hear you… My punch traps everyone in a party trance… They won't stop partying until the sun rises…" "You…slimy…son of a…bitch…" London said as he passed out. "You won't be saying that after _she's_ done with you…" Pinkie said as she smiled evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Banishment to the Moon!

London woke up on the cold, grayish floor of the castle. He picked himself up, and looked around. "Ugh… I knew that I shouldn't have trusted those ponies for even a second! They are going to pay for this!" London said as he headed for the door. Right when he was in front of the door leading outside, Celestia flew in front of him and pushed him back! She landed on the floor calmly, but London was furious at seeing her! "What do you think you're doing? I've had enough of this nonsense!" "Trying to leave so soon? You were just about to miss your enrollment into the world of ponies!" "I am not enrolling into your power you creep! I will never join your stupid array of creatures! Your time that you waste trying to recruit me is useless!" London said as he drew his sword and pointed it at her. "The time to change your mind has begun! All I have to do is beat you, and then you will finally submit and serve us…!" Celestia said as her horn began to shine a faint glow. She spread her wings out and grinned at London. "You ponies think you'll just mess with me and my friends…? You've put us through so much mess, and you continue to meddle in my life…!" London's ice sign glowed on his hand, and he was emitting a cold blue aura. "If I'm what stands between you and the rest of civilization on my world, I'll put an end to this…now!" London said as he pointed his sword at her.

Battle:

London vs. Celestia

She rapidly flew towards him, but London jumped over her. He ran towards her, preparing to strike with his sword, but she dodged it and kicked London in the face, knocking him down. He got back up, and shot ice at her! She gracefully dodged all of the shots, and shot a beam of light at him! He reflected it with his sword, and it hit Celestia in her head. She shook the blast off and shot a bright beam at him. London sidestepped the blast, and sent an ice wave at her! It hit her, freezing her wings! London jumped towards her and began rapidly kicking her in the face, making multiple slashes with his sword in rapid succession, and shooting icicles at her. As she was taking the hits, slashes, and blasts, she could only grin at the amount of anger London had for her. Suddenly, a door by her throne chair opened! Rainbow, Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, and two other ponies that London didn't know, stood by the chair. Celestia broke out of the gruesome combo and stood between the other ponies. Josh and Fernando also walked from the back room, but they stood with the ponies! "Josh, Fernando, what are you doing? Why are you standing over there?" London asked. Josh and Fernando didn't respond! "They can't hear you…in fact, they don't even know you…" Rainbow said as she patted Fernando's head. "They have been brainwashed… they only serve the ponies, and you can be with them if you would just surrender…" London was furious at their actions, so furious that he began to glow a brighter blue aura. "…You obviously don't understand why I hate all of you… Since you don't… I'm going to destroy all of you, and save my friends from this madness!" London said as he ran towards them. "Twilight, can you handle this…?" "Yes Master Celestia…" Twilight said as the six ponies began to glow. Their eyes began to glow the same color as their skin. Their marks on their side shined out like it was their heart! London continued to run towards them, unknowing of the power that they may be unleashing! They finally shot a humongous blast of energy at him! London tried to block it with his sword, but it quickly overpowered him, and he was stunned in mid-air! They were still shocking him with the blast as Celestia walked towards him. "This is your final chance London… You can still join and serve us, but most importantly, you can be with your friends and brother…" she said as she grinned at her trapped victim. She emitted a white aura that started to envelope London! "No…I'll never…join…" London said as pink spirals started to form in his eyes. "Yes London… Let the spirals flow into your mind… Let me take over…" "…Bite me…!" London said as the spirals in his eyes stopped. "Well then you've left me no choice…" They guided his immobile body facing the window! "You will have a very nice…long stay on the moon! Hahahaha!" They shot him with a more powerful blast, launching him from the castle, heading straight for the moon!

"Err… I hate Celestia…" London said as he got up off the cold, rocky ground. "So, she really did shoot me to the moon! Well, I'm gonna get back to that planet and take her down!" London said as he tried to use his ice powers to fly. However, nothing was happening! "What the heck!? Did she block out my powers!?" London said as he face palmed himself. Suddenly, a dark monster came out of nowhere and began to run towards him! "Well, I still have my sword, so let's go!" He kicked the monster in its face, and slammed down with his sword, cutting the beast in half. "Yep, still got it!" London thought as he didn't notice that someone, or something was watching him. Suddenly, it came out of hiding, and ran to London. London didn't notice something until his vision was shrouded by a dark sky and stars! "What the heck!?" "Shh…relax young warrior… Gaze at my many stars and close your eyes…" it said. London couldn't resist but to count the stars! "One, two…three, four…*yawn* five…" "Yes star counter…lose all resistance to my stars… Lose yourself in their endless continuum…" London was hooked on the stars; you could even say that he was in another world… "Now, who are you…?" it asked. "My name is London Douglas… I am a swordsboy and an ice master…" London said as his eyes mimicked the stars. "Why are you here…?" "Celestia banished me here… I tried to beat her, but she used the power of those other six ponies and my friends to win…" "She banned you as well… Well we have something in common…" it said as it backed away. London's eyes went back to normal, and he saw a dark pony with darkness and stars as her mane! "My name is Nightmare Moon, and we both have the same issue. I need to get rid of Celestia so I can rule Equestria!" Nightmare Moon said. "Well I need to get rid of Celestia so I can get my friends back!" London said. Nightmare Moon came closer to London, but London backed up a little. Both of them were blushing, and London's back hit a rocky wall. She got on two legs, and put her upper ones on London's shoulders. "Is it strange that I have this sudden attraction to you?" London asked. "Not at all… You're good looking yourself…" she said as her lips came closer to his. They slowly came closer, and kissed. "Mmm…You are the first person I have even kissed for real…" she said. "You're the first…anything I've ever kissed…" "Well, we can't just stand here kissing! We need to find a way to get on that planet!" she said as she handed London a dark heart necklace. He put it around his neck, and he began to radiate a dark aura! "Wow… I feel powered up!" London said as the aura stopped. "Now you should be able to go back to the planet! Celestia must have blocked your ice powers, but now you have dark powers to your disposal!" Nightmare Moon said. London focused, and floated in the air with the power of darkness! "Awesome! Thanks Nightmare Moon! I'll think of a strategy when I get to the planet. See ya!" London said as he flew towards the planet. Nightmare Moon giggled to herself and said, "I will see you…"


End file.
